


With My Honey

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy a lazy honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Honey

Martin used to think that waking up next to Arthur Shappey as his boyfriend was the best thing in the world. He thought that the feeling that overtook him was better than taking off, better than Douglas letting him take the landing, better than an Arthur Shappey Special baked potato.

Martin Crieff-Shappey had never before been so utterly, totally, completely _wrong_. This was on par with thinking that the sun revolved around the Earth, or that the Earth was flat, or that tapioca pudding was food.

Waking up next to Arthur Crieff-Shappey as his _husband_ was the best thing in the world. He couldn't even think of something that could really compare, it was so... _brilliant_.

True, they'd only gotten married two days ago, but that didn't mean that the feeling would go away, or even lessen. He knew that his parents had been stupidly in love with each other until his father died, and he truly hoped that his marriage was as good as theirs had been. Although, considering the fact that he was married to Arthur, and that he truly loved Arthur more than anyone or anything, he didn't think that it would be too difficult.

Almost as blissful was the knowledge that he and Arthur had the next five days off. _Just_ Martin and Arthur. Herc was acting as captain for those five days, and Carolyn would enlist the help of one of Martin's old student roommates should she have need of a steward. Since they couldn't really afford an extended holiday, the Crieff-Shappey couple would have their honeymoon at home.

So far, their first day had been spent almost entirely in the bedroom. They'd brought snacks and bottles of water and wine into the room so that they really only had one excuse to leave. That day was spent blissfully, easily, _warmly_. It was the slide of skin and sweat, the heat of bodies and endearments, the easiness of so much love. Things were slow and lazy, except when they weren't. Things were quiet and reverent, except when they weren't. Things were utterly perfect, and they always were.

They'd almost certainly spend most of this at-home honeymoon in this room, in this bed, and that was more than all right with the pair of them. There was a dinner reservation the next night, but by then, surely they wouldn't mind actually wearing clothes quite so much.

They had lovely, easy plans for the week. Those plans were, essentially, do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Nothing quite mattered so long as they were together. That was all that mattered, it was all they had ever needed.

Martin found himself wondering, not for the first time, if this might change their relationship, or if it would just keep going as it was. Either answer was a good one, truth be told. He liked the idea of calling Arthur Mr. Crieff-Shappey, or _my husband_. He also liked the idea of their simple affection staying the same, just with the added benefit of a marriage certificate. Really, the most important aspect about marriage was the legal one. The rest was just the same sort of relationship they'd had for years, and that was enough to make Martin smile like a fool.

He still couldn't quite believe it. He couldn't believe that he'd been given this chance, this light, this man to call his own. For the first time in his life, he could say that he belonged to someone and mean it. He still couldn't quite grasp the fact that this thing they had was forever, but he honestly didn't mind not understanding. He just let the thought drift through his head, lovely and languid and kind, and give everything a beautiful sort of glow.

As Arthur woke up with a smile for his husband, they found themselves tangled together again, though there was no friction or heat in it. It was just an easy connection of limbs and foreheads and fingers brushing soft.

"...and maybe we can babysit for Simon one day, because..."

"...I think having matching luggage tags would be nice, except..."

"...but you did promise me pancakes, and..."

"...maybe for our anniversary, we can..."

"I love you."

"More than I can ever say."


End file.
